Boze
|occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Sue |previous partner= Gajeel Redfox |base of operations= Phantom Lord Building (formerly) |status= Active |relatives= |magic=Sound Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 21 |japanese voice=Hiroki Gotō |english voice=Dave Cain |image gallery=yes }} Boze (ボーズ Bōzu) is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild and worked under Gajeel's command during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 Appearance Boze is a dark-skinned bald man. He wears a reddish-violet V-necked shirt under a pale-green jacket, with a furry blue trim around the collar. He also sports a pair of gold-framed glasses that have purple lenses, with one of these lenses being mostly broken. In his initial appearance, both of his lenses seem to be intact, and his glasses appear to be black-framed instead of their usual gold.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Personality Like his partner Sue, Boze displays a typical Phantom Lord Guild attitude: he is cruel, vicious, and enjoys mocking opponents as he attacks them, as seen when he uses his Sound Magic against Reedus. He, like his fellow guildmate Sue, is also terrified of his Guild Master, Jose, as it took just one threat by Gajeel of placing the blame of Lucy Heartfilia's injuries on the two of them to shut the man up. He seems to be impressed by anyone or anything that possesses great strength, as seen when Reedus summoned three Vulcans with his Roar of Silver technique, or when he compliments the strength of Fairy Tail' Mages after Natsu defeats Gajeel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28 After the conclusion of the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail Guild War, which resulted in Phantom Lord's defeat and disbanding, he gains a new respect for Fairy Tail, particularly Natsu and shows up to support them when Team Natsu performs in a play,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 and when Fairy Tail holds their annual Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Sitting at a table in the Phantom Lord Guild's Building, Boze is first seen laughing at another guild member's expense when the unfortunate person is hit across the room by an irritated Gajeel. When Fairy Tail comes to take revenge for the brutal attack on Team Shadow Gear, Boze is seen attempting to ambush Alzack Connell from behind, only to be quickly shot down by Bisca Mulan. Later, Boze appears with Gajeel Redfox and Sue during the attack on one of Fairy Tail's hideouts, where Lucy Heartfilia was taken to safety by Reedus. When Reedus utilizes his Pict Magic to form three Vulcans, Boze recognizes them instantly with an eager smile, watching as Sue absorbs them into her mirrors and redirects the attack right back at the Fairy Tail Mage. Seeing his opportunity, he quickly attacks Reedus with his Sound Magic, defeating the portly Mage before he has a chance to recover. Soon after this, Boze and Sue team up once more to easily defeat a weakened Loke with back-to-back spells. They then follow Gajeel back to the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II to give Lucy over to Master Jose. When Gajeel begins to torture Lucy, Boze exclaims that he is taking this way too far, only for the Dragon Slayer to lazily comment that he would just tell Jose that the two of them had beaten up the girl, silencing the Sound Mage's protests. Moments later, Boze is shocked when the seemingly helpless Lucy insults Gajeel, scarcely believing that she is actually standing up to the brutal man. Shortly after this, Natsu and Gajeel begin their battle, with Boze and all the other Phantom Lord members present awestruck at the Dragon Slayers' epic duel. After witnessing the two fight ferociously on both ground and air, Boze comments that they are some kind of monsters.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 When Natsu finally defeats Gajeel, Boze gains respect and admiration for both his power and the power of his guild, and he exclaims that he never knew that they had so many powerful Mages in Fairy Tail, with Sue in perfect agreement. Along with all the other Phantom Lord members, he is later let go by Makarov, but given a stern warning that if they ever lay a hand on Fairy Tail again, he'll obliterate their entire guild by himself. Loke arc Some time after the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail is over, Boze comes with Sue to see Team Natsu's performance. He, along with all the others patrons present, takes note of the many strange things going on in the play, but thinks it is just really good acting. As Natsu swoops onto the stage in his Dragon costume, Boze is highly impressed by his idol's entrance, and watches the rest of the play completely satisfied, cheering the five would-be actors heartily when it is all finally over. Battle of Fairy Tail arc Boze, along with Sue, Bora, and the Eisenwald Chicken, watches Natsu and Happy perform their flame routine in the Fantasia Parade. Grand Magic Games arc After the Dragons come out from the Eclipse Gate, Boze, along with other Mages, fuse their Magic Powers, form a ball of magical energy and fire it towards the Dark Dragon, but to no avail as the Dragon just bounces it off and sends the whole group flying with a powerful stomp.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 192 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Sound Magic: Boze’s Magic is based on sound. His attacks utilize various levels of sound intensity, which can either stun his opponent or knock them unconscious. *'Howling:' This attack sends forth a swarm of musical notes, which produce a loud, screeching noise, knocking the target out cold. Boze used this technique to dispatch of Reedus. *'Disturbed:' This attack sends a burst of musical notes through the earth to the target's location, trapping the enemy in a sound vortex of such painful intensity that they are unable to do anything for a short time afterwards. Boze used this technique on Loke to hold him long enough to be captured by Sue's Kaleidoscope. Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Lucy Heartfilia, Loke & Reedus Jonah vs. Gajeel Redfox, Boze & Sue References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Former Members of Phantom Lord Category:Needs Help Category:Former Antagonist